narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Power - Episode Final
Summary Absorbing the power within the Ama no Hoko, the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone mutated into a hydra-tailed version of the Nine-Tails while seemingly killing Disonasu. Overpowered, Naruto almost gave in to the Nine-Tails' offer for power when Minato's voice urges the boy to control the tailed beast as Naruto is engulfed in an incomplete six-tailed chakra cloak in the Nine-Tails' image. Over time, as he starts to lose against the clone, the Nine-Tails starts to take control over Naruto's body and assumes a seven-tailed jinchūriki state with Yamato trying to restrain it. At the same time, though followed by Kakashi Hatake, Kabuto Yakushi manages to take his leave in midst of the ensuing chaos. Dokku and Shiseru decide to deactivate the Ama no Hoko and say good-bye to the children. On their way there, they confess their love for each other and decide to get married if they survive before portions of the ground start to sink, with Dokku keeping Shiseru from falling. By that time, Miina is able to get through Naruto, regaining control as he assumed a new form to save Shiseru after telling Dokku to go forward and stop the Ama no Hoko. Dokku recalls the tune Miina hummed to change the sounds in the Saezuri to deactivate the tower, and Naruto uses his new power to destroy his clone. Ama no Hoko recedes into the ground as the sun rises. Elsewhere, Kabuto finds Disonasu, who has fled the scene. Disonasu begs for his life, but Kabuto summons the Tonika Village Head, who promptly kills him. As the village head watches Dokku reunite with Shiseru and the orphans in the distance, the Impure World Reincarnation is dispelled and his body returns to dust. With the threat eliminated, Naruto, and his allies celebrate with Dokku, Shiseru, and the orphans. Some time later, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai receive a letter, photographs, and drawings from Dokku and the orphans, thanking them for their heroism, and explaining what has happened since the battle: the Saezuri was resealed in the Hole and the surviving villagers performed a funeral ceremony of the victims of the Tonika Village massacre. He eventually married Shiseru and adopted the orphans; with the power of the Hole sealed away, Miina's hair also gradually turned black. Following the end credits, Kabuto is seen standing amidst coffins containing the reincarnated Akatsuki, the former Five Kage, and the late jinchūriki, undergoing a painful transformation. After shedding his skin, Kabuto dons his maroon snake cloak and glasses, then walks away and smiles as a white serpent emerges from beneath his cloak. Trivia * The DVD version of this episode is a director's cut, which differs significantly from the original TV broadcast version. When originally broadcast, the scenes immediately following the final battle were re-edited and cut down for time, with the ending credits and theme playing over the footage. **The director's cut includes an extended epilogue in which Naruto, Sakura, and Sai receive a letter and photographs from Dokku, and a post-credits tease in which Kabuto is seen transforming from his appearance during the Power arc to his appearance in the Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown. Credits es:Poder - Episodio Final